Tenerlos conmigo
by affy bp
Summary: Entonces Teddy deseo tenerlos consigo, no como los dos espectros traslucidos que veia esa noche gracias a aquella piedra que se encontro en medio del bosque, si no como dos padres normales, vivos, a su lado. One-shoot


**Disclaimer**: Nada de lo que reconozcas me pertenece. Una pena en realidad porque me han dicho que Sirius y yo hacemos pareja perfecta..¡Enserio!

**Summary**: Entonces Teddy deseo tenerlos consigo, no como los dos espectros traslucidos que veia esa noche gracias a aquella piedra que se encontro en medio del bosque, si no como dos padres normales, vivos, a su lado.

* * *

**Tenerlos conmigo.**

Era una noche oscura y sombría, de esas donde Teddy Lupin se escondía bajo las sabanas de su cama y sollozaba en silencio, rogando que ninguno de sus compañeros de cuarto lo escuchara, aunque todos eran amables con el y eran amigos, no quería ser llamado el llorón del grupo, además de ser el huérfano.

Y esa era la gran cuestión por la que esa noche se escondía tras la cortina de su cama y se limpiaba las lagrimas con nostalgia. Sus padres, Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks. Habían dado su vida para que el viviera en un mundo mejor, lejos de la guerra.

Eran héroes, pero eso no le impedía a Teddy lamentar su muerte con cada fibra de su ser. El pequeño de trece años salió del dormitorio esperando no despertar a nadie, no era muy tarde y quería poder escabullirse hasta la cabaña de Hagrid, esa noche no podría dormir.

Anduvo despacio, cuidándose de no ser descubierto por Filch y salió directito a casa de su amigo semi-gigante pero algo lo hizo desviarse..El Bosque Prohibido…

Ted había ido varias veces en sus tres años en el colegio, pero nunca jamás solo de noche y con todos los peligros que sabía, ahí se escondían. Había algo entre esos árboles llamándole, diciendo su nombre como un silbido en el viento, atrayéndole..

Ted no entendía pero quería saber que era aquella sensación que lo buscaba.

Anduvo mas de cuarenta minutos entre arboles y arboles sin ver nada mas que oscuridad, había conjurado un lumus con su varita que lo iluminaba levemente, lo suficiente para no tropezar. Sus cabellos color marrón se agitaban con el viento y sus ojitos, esta noche, verdes buscaban algo que llamara su atención.

No veía absolutamente nada digno de asustarlo y empezó a desesperarse después de la hora; ahora seguramente pasarían de las doce.

Hasta que llego a un lugar que supuso era el centro del bosque, de pronto el terror lo invadió ¿Cómo iba a salir del bosque? ¿Cómo iba a regresar al castillo a salvo y antes del amanecer? Seguro seria descubierto y probablemente expulsado. ¿Cómo iba a explicárselo a su abuela Andy y a su padrino? Que había salido a medianoche a inspeccionar el bosque por _un presentimiento_.

Se acurruco en el suelo, hacia mucho frio y Teddy se congelaba hasta los huesos, se abrazo a si mismo hasta que algo llamo su atención, una piedra, la tomo entre sus manos con el propósito de poderla ver mejor, la poso justo bajo la luz de su varita y vio que no era una piedra común, tenia un símbolo extraño que no reconoció. La tomo con mas fuerza en su mano y la hizo girar un par de veces sintiéndola un poco fría, a la tercera vez esta se puso cálida.

Entonces algo raro paso, un brillo lo cegó unos instantes y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró frente a el a dos personas que nunca había visto pero que si conocía muy bien. No parecías fantasmas como los de Hogwarts, se veían mas corpóreos pero sin dejar de ser traslucidos. El rostro de Ted palideció y su cabello pasó a ser rojo por la impresión.

-¿Padres?-pregunto con un hilo de voz antes de que en su garganta se instalara un nudo.

-¿Teddy hijo eres tu?-pregunto al mujer-Ya eres todo un hombre…

Ella era mas bajita que el hombre y su cabello se veía de un color parecido al rosa chicle, sus ojos alegres y su pequeño cuerpecito se veían un poco cansados pero aun así lucia radiante. El se veía mucho mas joven que en las fotos, aunque su cabello aun era castaño grisáceo y bajo sus ojos dorados había arrugas. Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks le sonreían en la penumbra del bosque.

-Si, soy Teddy-susurro bajito aun lleno de miedo.

Remus sonrió de oreja a oreja y Nymphadora soltó un sollozo sin lagrimas

-¡Son ustedes! De verdad son ustedes. ¿Estoy soñando? ¿Como es posible que estén aquí?-pregunto el niño

-Pues eso que tienes entre tus manos lo logro.-explico Remus

-¿Se quedaran aquí para siempre?-pregunto el pequeño

Los dos adultos se miraron.

-No sabemos si podríamos hijo, de todas maneras esto no es vida para nosotros-contesto la madre.

-Pero lo importante es que estamos aquí ahora. ¿Cómo estas?-pregunto Lupin.

El pequeño metamorfomago se limpio las lagrimas y sonrió débilmente

-Estoy bien. Mi abuela Andromeda siempre es muy buena conmigo, aunque un poco estricta-empezó Teddy- Y también mi padrino Harry y Ginny, son increíbles, me llevan a su casa a comer dulces y jugar con James, Albus y Lily.

El rostro de sus padres se veía radiante.

-¿De verdad? Creo que no me equivoque al escogerlo como tu padrino. Siempre quise a Harry como un hijo…-comento Remus.

-¿Y esos James, Albus y Lily, Son hijos de Harry y Ginny?-pregunto la mujer.

Teddy asintió con la cabeza.

-Si, James tiene seis y Al acaba de cumplir los cinco. Lily Luna tiene tres apenas-comento el niño como quien cuenta un cuento de hadas a la hora de dormir.

-Vaya, me alegro –agrego su padre -¿Cómo vas en la escuela Teddy?-pregunto

-Pues bien. La verdad me gusta Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Transformaciones, pero en Pociones soy un asco.

-Igual que yo-dijo Remus son una sonrisita melancólica

-¿Y con las chicas como vas hijo? Espero que no seas igual de lento que papa…

El cabello del aludido paso a ser de un suave lila y se sonrojo.

-¿Chicas?-pregunto y de pronto solo pudo pensar en una, una que era como su prima pero no de sangre, una rubia de ojitos soñadores.

-Si. Calculo que tendrás entre trece y catorce, una edad perfecta para las citas-decía su alegre madre, Ted no pudo creer que esta fuera tan como se la describían aquellos que la conocieron.

Se sonrojo mas.

-No lo molestes Dora, al parecer es tímido.

-No-se apresuro a negar el chico-es que no se. No me gusta ninguna chica, casi no hablo con ellas, excepto con Victoire pero es como mi prima o algo así..

-¿Victoire?-pregunto ansiosa Nymphadora

-Si. Es la hija de Bill y Fleur, es muy guapa y va unos cursos debajo de mi-explico Teddy

-Pero no es tu prima en realidad, si te gusta tu podrías…

-No estoy seguro de que me guste-interrumpió.

-Bueno dejemos el tema de las citas-agrego Remus-Mejor explícanos que hacen en medio del bosque a estas horas y solo.

El rostro de ambos endureció. Era como si la escena no fuera totalmente nueva para los tres, era como si para Teddy fuera completamente normal que tus padres te reprendieran por una travesura cuando en realidad no lo era.

-Yo no podía dormir y quería ir a ver a Hagrid pero me desvié y encontré la piedra..

-¡Pero hijo, estamos justo en medio del bosque! ¿Cómo pensabas volver?

Ted bajo la mirada tras lo dicho por mama.

-No sabia, en realidad empezaba a preocuparme de ser expulsado al no poder volver antes del amanecer-dijo con una lagrimita en la mejilla.

-No te preocupes, conozco el bosque mejor que nadie y no te dejare que te pierdas ire contigo hijo-dijo su padre con voz solemne.

-¿Vendrán conmigo? Deberíamos ir ya…

Remus y su esposa se miraron.

-Hijo debes dejar la piedra, no puedes llevarla contigo, no estaría bien.-dijo Tonks

-¿Por qué?-pregunto al borde del llanto

-Porque esto no es vida Teddy. No podemos quedarnos aquí, debes dejar la piedra justo aquí y jamás volver a buscarla ¿Lo prometes hijo?

Ted no asintió solo se llevo una mano al corazón.

-¿Por qué se fueron?-pregunto llorando

-Lo siento Teddy, tal vez debí quedarme a tu lado, pero no podía permitir que mataran a todos los que ame sin luchar, no me sentiría tranquila si no hubiera muerto de esa manera, luchando por lo que creo, contra el mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos.

-Y supongo que yo siempre supe como iba a morir. en manos de algún mortifago salvando a quienes quiero de un mundo gobernado por la Magia Oscura.-dijo el hombre

-Fue para darte un lugar mejor para vivir, para ti, tus hijos, y nietos…

-Ahora Ted, ¿Prometes no volver a buscar la piedra? Me sentiría muy decepcionado si no haces lo que te digo, tu padrino lo hizo..-agrego Remus Lupin.

-Lo prometo-dijo al fin como si las palabras le hubieran dolido.

-Me siento orgullosa del hijo que tengo-dijo Dora-No dudes que te amamos con todo el corazón.

-Lo se..

-Te queremos Teddy. Obedece todo lo que Harry y Andromeda digan y no te metas en problemas en la escuela. –dijo Remus

-Pues lo primero lo juro, pero lo segundo…a veces los problemas me llegan solos-dijo apenado

Remus rio y Nymphadora lo miro con orgullo.

-No me sorprende, es la sangre de merodeador.

-Ah, y en cuanto a esa Victoire…-empezó Tonks-..si te gusta me agradaría mucho ver a mi Teddy con novia, y mas una linda como me imagino lo es la hija de Bill y Fleur

Teddy se sonrojo nuevamente pero asintió con la cabeza.

-Ahora tira la piedra y dejaras de vernos, pero no te preocupes que ire contigo por el bosque hasta que estés a salvo-aseguro Remus con su mirada sobre la del pequeño.

Entonces Teddy deseo tenerlos siempre consigo, no dejarlos marcharse, tenerlos con el pero no como esos espectros traslucidos que veia aquella noche, si no como dos padres normales, vivos, a su lado...

-Adiós. Los amo.

Teddy pestañeo conteniendo mas lagrimas y soltó la piedra la cual cayo con un golpe seco al suelo, sin mirar atrás salió corriendo para salir del bosque y del frio que aquel lugar le infundía en los huesos.

Tardo una hora aproximadamente en llegar al castillo y en notar que el sol se pondría pronto, se escabullo muy sigilosamente y tardo otra media hora en llegar al dormitorio evitando a Filch y su gata.

Durmió unas pocas horas, dos en realidad porque no pudo dormir mas tiempo. incluso antes de desayunar escribió una carta para su padrino.

_"Harry:_

_Hola, se que tal vez tienes muchas cosas que hacer y todo eso pero si puedes pasar a Hogwarts aunque sea un momento te lo agradecería mucho, quiero hablar contigo sobre mis padres lo mas pronto posible, gracias._

_Saluda a Gin y a los enanos, los extraño mucho._

_Con amor:_

_Teddy Lupin"_

Era una carta corta, no quería preocupar a Harry pero necesitaba tener una platica con el de inmediato, era el único al que podría confiarle todo aquello que había ocurrido esa noche, fue a la lechuceria y envió la carta esperando una respuesta.

Ted se sentía feliz, radiante; nadie podría quitarle aquello que lo hacia sonreír como idiota, había hablado con sus padres, los conocía y ellos se enorgullecían de el, le amaban, le amaban muchísimo y el a ellos también, Teddy por primera vez se sintió un Lupin…

Un chico de trece años con dos padres increíbles, amigos y una vida, más o menos normal.

* * *

Hola a todos los que leyeron:)

Bien un one-shoot para mi amado adorado lindo hermoso Teddy bebe. Me da tristeza pensar que nunca conocio a sus papis asi que lo deje verlos un ratito xD

No pude evitar meter un poco de Teddy/Victoire, fue inevitable, ¡Lo siento! No estoy segura si alguien podria haber encontrado la piedra de la resurreccion despues de que Harry la dejara ahi botada pero bueno no se, se me ocurrio que si alguien debia encontrarla era Teddy.

Un besazo si leiste esto, ahora solo debes dejar un pequeñisisisisisimo review y tu tarea estara completa, recuerda Teddy te amara si dejas review.

Chao!


End file.
